infinitybladefandomcom-20200223-history
Worker of Secrets
The Worker of Secrets '''also known as Galath''' is a Deathless who created the Infinity Blade. A long time ago, he was imprisoned in the Vault of Tears by Ausar before he was freed by Siris. He possesses a great understanding of the Q.I.P. and the Deathless. He is also one of the greatest swordsmen in his time, easily defeating Radriar. History Infinity Blade II During Infinity Blade 2, Siris learns of the Worker's existence from Saydhi. He then travels to the Vault of Tears to free the Worker in his quest to defeat the Deathless. After managing to activate all four seals of the Tower, Siris proceeds to enter the Vault. Upon approaching the Worker, Siris is attacked by Thane. The Worker proceeds to touch Thane on the back killing him immediately. The Worker then reveals his great understanding of the Q.I.P and how he disabled Thane's Q.I.P thus granting him a permanent death. In order for the Worker to leave the Vault, Siris is asked to defeat the God King in battle and bring him to the Vault. After Siris returns with an unconscious Raidriar, the Worker and Siris prepare to leave the Vault. However, the Worker decides to use the Infinity Blade's energy to imprison Siris in the Vault. He then reveals his true motivations; to make every Deathless subservient to him by threatening them with the loss of immortality. The Worker also reveals before leaving that Siris (during his life as Ausar), not Raidriar, was responsible for his imprisonment. Infinity Blade: Redemption During Infinity Blade: Redemption, it is revealed that the Worker lived as an inventor by the name of Mr. Galath. He is described as a prodigy of his time who runs a multi level corporation. During his time, his company worked on developing various advance technologies such as Project Omega which led to the invention of teleporation rings. He also secretly recruited prodigies to join him in researching the Q.I.P and subsequently become a Deathless. Infinity Blade III At the beginning of Infinity Blade III, Radriar escapes the Vault and proceeds to face the Worker. He pits Radriar against his minions and Ashimar, but Radriar kills them with the infinity blade. When Radriar fights Ashimar, it is revealed the the Worker has created duplicates of the infinity blade for his servants. After Radriar proceeds to the Worker's throne, Radriar mocks the Worker, and they engage in battle. The Worker easily defeats Radriar in battle and ask that he joins him. Radriar declines the offer and quickly teleports the Worker's datapod away. The Worker becomes furious and immediately impales Radriar in the chest thus ending the God King permanently. During the finale, Siris manages to defeat the Worker by impaling him in the chest with the Infinity Blade. The Worker mocks Siris that the blade cannot kill him because it was made by him. Siris proceeds to insert a device called the Redeemer (which alters the Q.I.P of a Deathless so that his memories can be erased and was used by the Worker to erase Ausar's memory) into the Infinity Blade, which causes the Worker to disappear in a flash of blue light, leaving the Infinity Blade behind. In the post-credits scene, a child is seen building a sand castle that resembles the Worker's tower in which the Ark is held. This child is presumed to be the Worker, reborn as a child with his memories erased. After you see the child, you will gain the achievement "Toddler of Secrets", which supports the fact that the child is the reborn worker. Tactics You battle the Worker in the end of infinity blade 3's storyline. At then, it is revealed that the worker is named Galath. The Worker engages you by his ship, The Ark, with the modernized infinity blade as a 2-handed weapon. When is health is somewhere below half, he will form a sort of circle made of blue light that goes around his left wrist and arm. It is probably a shield, as he starts to attack with the infinity blade as a light weapon after he gains it. Dialogue Trivia *In infinity Blade II, he is voiced by Simon Templeman, who is widely known as the voice of the Vampire Kain from the series Legacy of Kain, as well as Loghain from the Dragon Age series. *In Infinity Blade III, he is voiced by John Noble (from Lord of the Rings and Fringe) rather than Simon Templeman. *In Infinity Blade: Redemption, his real name is revealed to be Galath. This is also his real name in Infinity Blade III. *In Infinity Blade III, he is shown to have a helmet very similar to that of Thane's. He also wears a different version of the Helio Plate with the waist having a portion of black cloth. *The Worker is stabbed in a similar way by Siris like Raidriar in Infinity Blade (Original). Gallery Category:Characters Category:Deathless Category:Infinity Blade II Category:Infinity Blade III